Hearts Decide Your Fate
by greeneyedgirl813
Summary: Edward and his five year old daughter Nessie are living homeless in the streets of Seatle. What happens when Bella, rushing home to Forks one rainy night resuces, them? Will her rescue mission turn into more than a oweing friendship?
1. A heart to the rescue

**Okay. How to begin, how to begin?... Okay. Hi. I'm , as some of you may or may not know, this story was originally started by Taters7 and she gets credit for writing the first chapter here of this wonderful story. I am exited to be writing this story and I hope you are excited about this story being continued. I hope I can do this story and the idea of this story justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I found myself holding my little girl tighter to my chest as the storm rumbled on. Cold pelting rain and hail fell from the sky, soaking us to the very core. A crash of thunder boomed in the distance followed by a flash of lightning. The street was dark and deserted, witch made the streets of Seattle even more gloomy and unwelcoming. The people that usually surrounded the area were probably home, nestled in with there families, maybe even surrounding a fire. It didn't matter, these streets are better off without the crude people that usually inhabited them. They just didn't understand, so of course they treat us like scum. I roar of thunder brought me out of my thoughts.

My daughter, Nessie, huddled closer to me, shielding her face of the storm. She hated thunderstorms, they always frightened her.

"Its all right sweetheart, we'll just ride it out like we do all the other ones." I told the crying five year old that clutched to my jacket. She was shivering brutally in only a thin pink shirt and whole filled jeans. I instinctively wrapped my light weight gray jacket around her tighter.

We were huddled inside a door way outside of a small store called, Jerry's. It was a tight fit for the two of use but it made the miserable weather outside slightly more bearable. I stared stroking Nessie's hair to distract me of our horrible condition, this was one of the worst storms yet. Her hair, like mine, was a dingy brownish red. It was long and slightly curly. I thought it was beautiful even with it drenched in rain and mud. I picked a small twig out of it.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Nessie said, her enticing brown eyes staring into my green ones. 'Her mother's eyes.' I thought with a grimace.

"We'll find something to eat as soon as the storm passes over." I told the ravishing girl. She nodded in response, burying her head back into my jacket. I started rocking her back and forth as best I could in the cramped space. It always calmed her down.

I swear it started to rain harder at that moment, just as a speeding truck sped down the street, splashing us with water.

Bella's POV

"I knew I should have listened to Alice." I said to myself as I blindly drove through the flooded streets in my old Ford pickup.

"Oh Bella please stay," She had said "I think there's going to be a storm, a bad one."

Of course I had to argue. Oh but how right she had been, this storm was horrible.

Never bet against Alice.

I turned a sharp turn onto the older part of town. The streets were clear of cars, making it slightly easier to drive. I relaxed slightly, sighing in relief. Just two more blocks and I would be home.

I lived in the nicer part of downtown Seattle in a comfortable apartment. After I finished collage I had bought it with my best friend Alice. We shared the rent for a year until her and her high school sweetheart, Jasper, got married this year. Now I was looking for a new roommate.

I turned another corner. "Almost home... Almost home..." I chanted to myself repeatedly. This particular street frightened me. It was known for its criminal history and made me shake in my seat. I sped up a little, my foot hitting the gas petal. Though the street alarmed me, I knew it was the fastest way home.

My headlights fell upon the small drug store called Jerry's. Fit into the small little cover over the door was a little family of two. I drove a little closer wanting to get a better look at the couple.

It seemed to be a father and a daughter, both soaked from the rain. I leaned in to get a better look. I lost my footing and my wet shoe slipped on the brakes. My old truck suddenly jumped forward causing the water near the curb to further soak the small little family in the door.

I quickly slammed my foot on the breaks and turned off my car. I felt sorry for the little family, they were all ready wet and I just made it worse. I had to help them some how.

I turned around in my seat and rummaged for something to use in the rain. My hand quickly found my umbrella. I opened the door with caution and quickly stepped out opening the umbrella at the same time, trying my hardest not to get to wet.

It was a lost cause. The rain and hail were falling down so violently that I was surprised it didn't make a hole in the umbrella. I sighed in defeat and started over to the father and daughter.

The father was holding the little girl tightly, not daring to let go as I approached them. He wore a thick gray coat and a simple pair of jeans along with a pair of brown worn out loafers. His hair was a dirty brownish red soiled with mud and soaked with rain. I couldn't see his face however, it was tucked underneath his arm along with the little girls. The girl was so tiny, she was probably no older then five or six. She wore only a long sleeve pink shirt and a pair of jeans. On her feet she wore a pair of beat up keds. I coughed to make my presence none.

Obviously frightened the father snapped his head up squinting in the dark and rain to see who was there. He saw me and held onto the sleeping little girl tighter with one arm, the other over his eyes to see me.

"Who's there?" He asked alarmed. His words were ruff but his voice sounded like music.

I took a slow step closer, not wanting to alarm him any further.

" I am sorry about getting you wet." I said taking a few more steps closer.

He beckoned with his hand for me to move closer. I was now hesitant to move towards him and the girl. He smiled a dazzling smile. I shamefully noticed that his smile was oddly clean for a homeless person.

"Its alright I wont bite." He said motioning me towards him again. I did so this time waking faster.

"Hi, I'm sorry about getting you and your daughter wet, I didn't mean to, I lost control of the car for awhile." I said blushing slightly. He smiled again in return.

"Its alright we were already wet, it didn't make much of a difference." He said. He looked sadly down at his little girl. He started to stroke her hair. She stirred in his lap but didn't wake up. He frowned down at her.

"Is she alright?" I asked. I chanced a glance at the father. He had imposing emerald eyes that seemed to glow brilliantly in the dark. I studied the rest of his face and noted his sharp bone structure. He looked more like a model then a desolate. He smiled at me sadly.

"No, she not. I think she may have caught a cold in the rain." He said looking up at the sky with a frown. I did the same. I noticed that the rain had let up a little. I looked back at the family. The father was rocking his girl slightly in his arms, humming a unrecognizable tune. The girl slowly woke up, opening one eyes at a time.

"Daddy," She said in a small little whisper, it was ruff and sick sounding. "I'm cold." She looked up at her father asking for help. The man nodded and started to take off his coat. He handed it to the little girl who quickly shoved her arms into it. She smiled up at her father.

"Thanks." She said snuggling up closer to her fathers warm body. He smiled down at her.

"Nessie we have company." He said egging the little girl to look up again. She did so.

"This is..." He stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." He apologized.

"Bella." I answered him He turned back to his daughter he had called Nessie.

"Nessie this is Bella."

Nessie looked up and smiled at me.

"You have any food with you?" She asked pointedly. The man looked surprise and shot a disapproving look at his daughter.

"Nessie that isn't very nice, you know better then to talk to people like that. Now say your sorry and welcome Bella."

Nessie looked back up at me. "Hi, I'm Nessie and this is my father Edward. I was wondering if you had any food with you, please." She said stressing the word please.

The man, Edward frowned at his daughter then laughed.

"I'm sorry she hasn't eaten today." He said standing up. He stepped out of the door way, Nessie in hand she sniffled. Edward thrust his spare hand out.

"Edward Mason." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and stuck out my own hand.

"Bella Swan." I said. We shook hands and smiled at each other.

All of a sudden Nessie collapsed in her father's arms. Edward looked at her shocked.

"Nessie?" He said shaking her slightly. "Nessie!?" He said more forcedly. He placed his hand on her forehead. I watched them worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned for the little girl.

"I'm not sure, she has a fever, it might just be the cold." He said sitting back down on the stoop. I squatted down in front of them.

"She's most likely hungry," I said stroking the little girl's hair. "Bring her to my house and we'll get some food for her, clothes too." I said looking back up at his eyes. He smiled a crooked smile.

"That would be wonderful."

**Okay, now on to the next chapter.**


	2. A heart has brought you a home

**Hey!!! Okay, so, I am finally getting started on my chapters of Home is where the Heart is. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. S.M. does**.

EPOV

I grabbed Nessie and stood up, hunching over her, trying to keep her from getting more soaked than she already was. I walked to the passenger door and opened the door, sliding into the warm cab. Bella got in and shut the door, putting the truck into gear, and starting down the road. She turned the heat up and handed me a towel from the backseat.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." I took the towel and wrapped it around Nessie's hair, ringing as much water out as I could.

"So… How old is she?" Bella asked me as I wiped my own face off.

"Five-and-a-half."

"Awww. She's adorable. If you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing on the streets?" she asked looking at me and my daughter with concern in her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"The day she turned five, me and her mom were in the midst of an argument over money in general. We were in Chicago then. She got pregnant with Nessie our senior year of high school and we got married when Ness turned four. I'm only twenty-three. Money was tight to say the least. I had went and bought her a new Barbie doll that was, you know, seven dollars. Nothing expensive. I didn't tell Tanya," I said her name with disgust. "about it. I wanted it to be a surprise because this was her first Barbie doll and she had been asking for one for quite some time. She had found the doll and demanded that I return it. Money was tight and though I didn't feel as if seven bucks was that big a deal, it was to her. Don't get me wrong, I knew every cent counted, but it wasn't like I was throwing it away of stupid crap, it was my daughter's first Barbie, I mean, come on. That was when she made her mistake. She told me that she didn't care and that it didn't matter what it was or who it was for. She said 'so let me get this straight, while you're out buyin Barbie dolls, I'm out every night havin sex, trying to bring home enough money to feed the damn inconvenience.'"

"Oh my god." Bella said looking at me wide-eyed.

"Ya. She put her hand over her mouth after she said that and that's when I realized she had never meant to say that. She had never meant for me to know. She was cheating on me and she had just admitted it. And she had said that about my daughter. I couldn't say anything. I snatched the Barbie doll and went into the closet. I grabbed a duffle bag and put the doll, some clothes, and a tooth brush in it and went to Ness's room. I did the same for her and then grabbed her. We walked to the door, Tanya following, the whole time asking me what the hell I thought I was doing and where I was going. I didn't answer. I grabbed my car keys and my wallet and right before I shut the door I said We're leaving and I don't know where, but I guess it doesn't really matter, since we're such a big inconvenience and I closed the door in her face. That was the last time I ever saw her. I drove all night not really gong anywhere other than away from there. Other than for gas, I never stopped until we we're in Glenrock, Wyoming. We pulled into a little diner for breakfast, and that's when I saw it the news for the first time. The person who sat their before us, left the morning's paper on the table. Bored, I flipped it open. On the second page, I saw the headlines. **Woman Who Committed Suicide Was found in Her Apartment. **Tanya's picture was below it. I wasn't so hungry after that and though Nessie remembers her, she doesn't know and she's never asked about her either. I didn't realize it till Tanya said what she said, but Tanya really didn't show her that much love.

"We drove until we were here in Seattle. I hadn't slept for almost three days. I pulled over and we both fell asleep in the backseat. I woke up the next morning and drove to the McDonalds. We went in for breakfast and when we came back out, our car was gone, along with everything else. I only had about a hundred dollars left and I used that on food and this jacket." I said pulling on the zipper. I took a shaky breath and looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry." She said putting a hand on my arm.

"It's okay. I've learned to move on, for her sake." I said looking at my baby and stroking her curls away from her face. I looked up and saw her pulling into the new super Wal-Mart.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking at her.

"I've just got to run in and get a few things. I'll be back as soon as I can. Oh and what's her favorite food?"

"Spaghetti." I replied. I knew this for a fact, because it was my favorite too.

"Okay." She said getting out of the truck and running into the store. I reached over and tried to find a station on the radio that wasn't playing static.

BPOV

I ran into the Wal-Mart. I thought about Edward and his daughter. Bless their hearts. I grabbed a buggy and went to the closest department. Food. I grabbed a box of pasta, a jar of Prego, a container of parmesan cheese(can't forget that), and a box of Texas Toast. I also grabbed some other groceries that I needed at home. Milk, apple juice and grape juice(I can never choose between them), pancake mix, syrup, coffee, eggs, canola oil, cheese, some veggies, some fruit, some chef-Boyardee ravioli, Mac-and-cheese, saltine crackers, a box of lucky-charms, cookies-and-cream ice-cream, and a two-liter coke. Yes, I know, I'm a pig.

Then I moved onto the pharmacy section. I grabbed a bag of cough drops, a bottle of children's Motrin, a thermometer, and tampons(for me of course. Though, it might be funny if I handed them to Edward. Of course, I don't really even know him, so that might not be the best idea.). A bottle of men's shampoo, a deodorant, a bottle of Suave kids that smelled like oranges, and the 'matching' body wash, a poof, two tooth brushes, a thing of kids toothpaste, a brush for Edward, and a Brush, comb, and some hair accessories for Nessie.

I then moved on to the Men's section. I was so glad Alice taught me how to know someone's size just by looking at them. I grabbed 2 pairs of flannel pajamas pants in black and blue, two multi-packs of Hanes t-shirts in long- sleeves and short, all in different colors, three pairs of blue jeans in different shades, a few button downs in blue, green, black, and red, a white under tank, a new black heavy coat, and a light gray jacket, a pack of socks, and a pack of boxer-briefs(hope he likes them).

Then to the girls section. I grabbed one set of pink flannel pajamas with little green frogs on them, a princess night gown, a cotton set of Pj's with puppies on them, three sets of jeans, a few of adorable tops, 2 packs of panties, a pack of ankle socks, and a jacket.

Shoes. I grabbed a new pair of leather shoes and a new pair of tennis shoes for Edward. I grabbed a new pair of Keds, a pair of flip-flops, and adorable pair of bedroom slippers for Nessie. I was heading to toys when the phone rang. Alice.

"Hey girly." I answered.

"Hey! You are home right?"

"No. I'm at Wal-Mart." I replied.

"Why are you at Wal-Mart? It's eight at night." I told he the whole story and I could see her crying through the phone.

"Listen, how about you come over in the morning and you can meet them, and then we can all go to K.B. Toys at the mall tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll see you at ten?"

"That sounds good."

"K. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too."

I hung up and went to the check out. The lady gave me weird looks, but I ignored them. Forty minutes and two-hundred dollars later, I was walking out of Wal-Mart and back to the truck. I opened the back door and started loading the bags in.

"That took a while." Edward said turning around and going wide-eyed at all the stuff.

"Sorry. My friend called and don't you dare say a word. Yes a lot of that stuff is for you two, but not to worry, nothing is unnecessary." I put the truck in gear a drove home. I pulled into the apartment complex. "Before we go in," I said looking at him, "I want you to do something for me." I paused. "I want you to stay here for as long you need to. This is too much space for just me and I'm lonely here by myself. You are welcome here. Please don't forget that. Go in and make your self at home because as far as I'm concerned, this is your house too for as long as you want it to be. And, I hope I'm not scaring you or making you feel uncomfortable because I know you're probably not used to people showing you this much care, but I do."

"Thank you." He said shakily, a few tears in his eyes.


	3. She's given us a heart

**Chapta 3 anyone??? Here you go!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will.**

I heard a small groan and we both looked at Nessie. I reached over and pressed my hand to her head. She was burning.

"Come on. She's burning up." I slid out of the car and opened the back door. Edward came around and grabbed at least half the bags in one arm as he was carrying Ness in his other. I grabbed the rest and shut the door. I ran to my door and opened it with the key, letting Edward in behind me. I closed the door and locked it and then went to the kitchen. I set all the bags down on the counter and then grabbed the ones out of Edward's hands. I quickly put away all the food and then grabbed all the other bags.

"Follow me." I walked to Alice's old bedroom. One thing that I loved about this apartment was that both bedrooms were built like master bedrooms. I set everything down but the bathroom stuff and grabbed a laundry basket and went into the bathroom. I started unpacking the stuff.

"Okay. I got shampoo for both of you." I put it on the shelf in the tub. "Yours is three in one, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Easy. She got kid stuff that smells like oranges and the body-wash to do with it and orange poof. I thought it coordinated well." He laughed. I hung the poof on a suction hook. Deodorant for you." I said putting it in the drawer. "Two tooth brushes" I took them out of their packages and put them in the holder by the sink, "and tooth paste." I said putting it in the drawer. "I got you a hairbrush, and a hairbrush, a comb, and some hair bows, clips, and headbands for Nessie." I put them in the drawer too.

"Okay. Let's take care of her shall we? Try to wake her up. It's gonna take four hands anyways, but it might be a little bit easier if she can somewhat stand-up on her own. Sit her down on the counter." Edward sat her down and I grabbed a washcloth out from under the sink. I ran some cold water on it and pressed it to her face, wiping it off while Edward talked to her, trying to get her to wake up. It didn't take long before her eyelids began to flutter.

"Hey sweetie." I said to her while Edward wrapped his arms around her, relief on his face.

"Daddy, I'm hungry and I don't feel good." Nessie said looking back at her father.

"I know baby, but listen, Miss Bella and I are going to give you a bath, and get you in some pajama's, and give you some medicine, and then we're going to eat okay?" he said looking at her.

"Okay Daddy." She said.

"Come on. You get her clothes off and put them in this basket and I'll get the water started.

EPOV

I watch as Bella walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on. I looked back at Nessie. "Arms up." I told her. She lifted her arms in the air and I lifted the hem of her shirt up. I pulled it off and dropped it in the basket. I pulled her nasty shoes off and dropped them in the basket. I stood her up on the counter and unbuttoned her pants off. I pulled her panties and jeans off at the same time and helped her step out of them. I dropped them in the basket and scooped her up. I turned to Bella who was watching with a small smile on her face. She walked to the tub and pulled the shower head down.

"Okay. Come put her down right in here, and we'll hose her down." We laughed. I stood Nessie in the tub and she giggled when the water hit her causing us to laugh again. I thought about it while Bella worked the water through her hair, washing the dirt out; it had been almost six months since she had actually stood in a bath tub and took a bath. Most of the time, we had managed to keep as clean as we could in public restrooms and in the rain, but to use real shampoo, it seemed like the best thing in the world. I told Bella this and thanked her again as she stood in the tub, jeans rolled up, scrubbing shampoo, through my daughter's hair. The dirt that came out of her curls was unbelievable. I was currently scrubbing Nessie's nails with a small brush that Bella had handed me. She told me to squirt some of this liquid that came in some bottle with a weird name on it on the brush. I still don't know what kind of soap it was, but her nails looked wonderful.

"Good lordy." Bella said. I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Her hair is a rat's nest. No offence." She climbed out of the tub and dried her feet off. "I've got just the thing. Here." She took the poof and poured some soap on it. "You wash her. I'll be right back." She walked out of the bathroom and I turned back to my baby. I started washing her.

"I'll do it, daddy." She said grabbing the sponge and soaping herself up. "I really like Miss Bella, Daddy. Is she going to be my new mommy?" I froze. She asked the question with so much innocence. How do answer that kind of question. We just met the woman. I mean, I knew why she was asking that. This was the first king of motherly attention she's had since the day she was born. But still.

"I like her too baby. I don't know Hun. Maybe you should ask her."

BPOV

I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my purple bottle of Aussie Deep Conditioner. I walked back to the bedroom and was just outside the door when I heard Nessie.

"I really like Miss Bella, Daddy. Is she going to be my new mommy?" Oh my god. I waited for a minute taking a small step back, listening for Edward's answer.

"I like her too baby. I don't know Hun. Maybe you should ask her." I waited for about thirty more seconds before I walked in. I played it cool, not really, but I tried.

"Okay. We all clean?" she was standing in the tub no signs of any suds, but there was a sign of something on Edward's face. What was that? Shock maybe? I squatted down and got on my knees. "Okay Nessie. Turn around." I squirted a bunch of the thick substance in my hands and started working it through her hair.

"Miss Bella?" Oh lord. Here it comes.

"Yes Ness?"

"Will you be my mommy?" I froze, fainting surprise. I gasped.

"Well, baby. I don't know. You'll have to ask your daddy that. You just met me and it's not that I wouldn't want to be, I just don't know if your daddy is comfortable with that." I looked at Edward. He looked at me.

"It's fi-"

"Oh, Daddy is perfectly fine with it. He already said he likes you too." Nessie interrupted. I giggled and looked over at Edward. He was blushing.

"Ya. What she said." He said with a smile. I leaned over to his ear.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I was taking your daughter away from you. I would never do that on purpose."

"I know." He whispered back at me. "It's perfectly fine. It's been a long time since she has had a woman in her life who's actually cared about her. And don't worry, I know I don't know you very well yet, but I know that you would never try to take her away from me." He said with a smile. I reached over and grabbed the comb of the counter and started running it through her hair.

"Well Nessie, I suppose I can be if that's what you want." I said rinsing the conditioner out.

"I do. Can I call you mommy?"

EPOV

She wants to call her mommy. Bella looked over at me with a small smile and tears and questions in her eyes. I turned to Nessie who was looking at me.

"Ness, Baby, if you want to call Miss Bella Mommy and It's okay with her, then it's fine with me." I told her smiling.

"It's fine with me." Bella said.

"Well then, there you go." I said tickling her. She laughed which caused me and Bella to laugh I return.

**Awww!!! I know so sweet right. Next chap, as soon as I can. **

**Namaste,**

**Greeneyedgirl813**


	4. Hungry Hearts

Hello!!! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. So I won't keep you much longer. Be sure to check out my other stories. They should be getting updates pretty soon too.

Disclaimer- Not Mine.

I wrapped her up in one towel and pulled her from the tub. I sat her on the vanity while Edward dried her hair with another towel, pulling the water from her curls. I grabbed the comb from the drawer and started pulling the tangles from them. It took about ten minutes, but we finally got them all out.

"Okay. There you go pretty girl, long silky curls. Now, how about some Pj's? Hmmm?" She nodded quickly. Her eyes were drooping and I knew that if she wasn't so hungry, she'd be out. "Come on. Both of ya'." I walked out in to the bedroom, grabbed some hangers from the closet, and walked over to the bed. I started pulling the clothes out of the bags. Nessie's first. Okay, panties first.

"Which ones do you want, Baby? Lady Bugs of princesses?" I asked her.

"Princesses." She was so sleepy. I pulled out the snow whites and Edwards shimmied them up her little legs which were bone thin.

"Okay Pj's. Do you want the Princess night gown or the puppy Pj's?"

"The night gown." I handed the night gown to Edward and he slipped it over her head.

"There we go" Edward said.

"Here. We have to keep her little feet warm." I handed him the slippers and Nessie's eyes lit up. It amazed me at how such small thing can make a kid so happy. She grabbed the slippers from his hands and put them on her-self.

"Okay. Edward, I'm going to go start dinner and Nessie can help if she wants to," I said smiling at her, "while you go take a shower. Here are t-shirts and flannel pants and then there's some other normal daily clothes. Jeans, button ups, under shirts, two coats, socks, and underwear. Here are some shoes. Try them on, if they don't fit, I'll take them back and exchange them. I'm going to get her some medicine and take her temperature and hang this stuff up in the closet, okay?" I looked up at him. He had some tears in his eyes.

"What?" I asked worried.

He took a shaky breath in. "Thank you so much, but this is to much and far to much money to spend on us and-"

"Edward stop. I wanted to. I want to help and as far as money goes that not an issue. I have a good paying job and a one hundred thousand dollar inheritance. Money is not something for you to worry about. However, once you get back on your feet, I would hope that you are going to start looking for another job?"

"Of course. I might start looking tomorrow and I would have started looking a long time ago if it wasn't for Nessie. I had no one to watch her."

"Well, tomorrow isn't going to be the day. You, Nessie, I, and my best friend are going to do some shopping tomorrow. We're going to go to the mall so if you don't mind, Alice was going to be here and we were going to leave by nine. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Cool and I might be able to get you a job where I and Alice work. Also, the elementary school is right down the street and my Aunt is the principal so it shouldn't be real difficult to get her in a classroom, soon either."

"Ya that sounds good."

"Okay, we'll talk about it more later. Lets get this bed cleared off and this stuff in the closet." It only took about five minute to have everything put up and in there proper drawers.

"There we go. When you get in the bathroom, just throw your clothes in that basket and Ill wash them later and see what can still be worn."

"Okay. Nessie, you behave and do what Ms. Bella tells you okay?" Edward said looking at Nessie.

"Okay Daddy." I smiled at Nessie.

"Come on girly, girl. Let's let Daddy take a shower." I grabbed her hand and the bag of medicine and we walked out of the room, closing the door behind us. "I've got to make one quick stop. I want to put my Pj's on. You can sit on the bed." I loved my bed. It was something else that I had gotten to keep when my grandmother passed. It was a four feet off the ground, four poster bed and I loved it. We walked in and I helped Nessie get up on it. "Okay baby. Let's get you some medicine. We have to take your temperature first so you put this under your tongue and keep it there until it beeps. I'll be right back."

She put it her mouth and I went into my closet. I yanked on my flannel Victoria's Secret pajamas and then went into the bathroom to put my hair up and wash my face. I walked out right as the thermometer was beeping. I took it out of her mouth. 100.1. Not as bad as I feared. Some Motrin now and in the morning and she would be just fine. I took the cap off the bottle and poured some in the little cup. "Here baby, take this. It'll make you feel better." She drank it down and then I put the stuff back in the bag. "Okay. Let's go cook some food." She smiled up at me and I put her back on the ground. We walked into the kitchen and I pull one of the dining room chairs around to the counter.

"Do you want to help me?" I asked her. She shook her head yes and I started pulling stuff out and laying it on the counter. I heated the oven to three hundred and filled the pot on the stove up with water for the noodles. I opened the box of pasta and laid it out on a paper towel I also grabbed a mixing bowl and I laid it all in front of Nessie. "Okay, why don't you take this pasta like this," I said grabbing a few strings up "and break them in half over the bowl and then just drop them in. Okay?"

"Yep" she said and went at it. I can say this much, she was a smart child. I commenced browning the ground beef and adding the sauce and when she was done and the noodles were in the pot of water, she spread the garlic bread out on a baking sheet and that went in the oven.

"Good job!" I said giving her a high five. "Now let's set the table and when were done with that, it will be ready to eat."

"Yay!! I'm starving." Nessie said, but the sad [part was, that she was probably was. They both were. I handed Nessie three forks and three napkins which she set neatly on the placemats while I got the bread-basket and the parmesan cheese out. Ness took to the table while I pulled the bread out of the oven and put it in the basket.

"Daddy!" was the next thing I heard. I turned around to go put the bread on the table and I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Edward, just pulling his shirt over his head and oh dear god did he clean up well. I'm pretty sure he had the abs of a God as well. He was gorgeous. He scoped Nessie up and she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Daddy, I helped Mommy cook dinner." He looked at me quickly when she said that. It was weird for me I'll give you that, but I knew in time it would be normal, but I could only hope they were going to stay.

"What are you looking at?" was the question that pulled me from my thoughts. I realized I was still staring at the smokin' hot man standing in my living room with his beautiful daughter who looked exactly like him in his arms.

"Oh, nothing. You're just like—never mind." I said setting the bread down on the table while Edward continued to stand there and smirk. "You clean up nice. That's all."

"Why Thank you." He said as he set Nessie down at one of the table chairs.

"What do guys want to drink? I have water, tea, apple juice, grape juice, milk, chocolate milk…"

"Chocolate milk!!!" Nessie cried and then laughed which made Edward and I laugh in return.

"I'll take tea." Edward said. "let me get those." He said pulling the drinks from the fridge and fixing them while I put food on plates. I cut Nessie spaghetti up before putting sauce on top. After Edward put the glasses on the table he picked up two of the plates and I got mine. We walk to the table and set down. As we ate I looked at both of them and realized that these two people were going to change my life, and in some ways, already had. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was going to talk to Edward about a job, getting Nessie in a school, and because it was a three bedroom house, maybe even getting Nessie into her own room. I couldn't wait and with the dishes done and two very happy people whose lives I was told I saved, sitting in the couch, I smiled and thought to myself welcome home.

* * *

How about a review for a teaser? And I promise I won't make you wait as long. I should update here within the next two weeks. I swear. I know it's short but the next one won't be.

Thanks,

Greeneyedgirl813


	5. Shopping with Hearts

**I no it's been a long time. I'm sorry. Things have been hectic. But, without any further ado, here it is. (These characters do not belong to me.)**

**

* * *

**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

There goes the clock as it does every morning and normally I would groan with dread before smacking the snooze button and throwing the covers over my head, praying for five more minutes. But this morning, I sat up, gently cut the alarm off and stretched. I had slept well and I think that that had something to do with the other people in my apartment, or maybe it was just the subconscious knowledge that I had done a good thing.

Either way, I got up and walked down the hallway to Edward and Nessie's room. I knocked lightly, but opened the door when there was no answer. Much to my relief, they were still there, sleeping soundly. I walked over and shook Edward's shoulder.

"Edward…" I said. He opened his eyes a little and mumbled something. "Good Morning. It's time to get up. Alice, my friend, will be here in about an hour and she'll flip out if we're late." He said something along the lines of "mmmk." I walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I thought of my dear friend as I started my normal morning routine. Alice was slightly erratic. She was a fashion guru and she owned the business where I worked. We might as well both own it, but she's the one who bought it, so her name is the one on the building and on many designer clothing tags around the world.

"A.B. by Alice Brandon" was the current logo marking the pieces of her latest collection. It changed with the seasons. Her job was to draw, design, and sew what she called the 'prototype', where she would display it before a panel of other fellow fashion gurus and me. And then she would stress for weeks over all the minor details and I would watch from the corner, only approaching her when I felt it was time to force another star bucks down her throat, so she could finish by sun rise.

My job was to do everything else, and be the other half of her support system. Her husband Jasper, was her other shoulder to lean on and he worked with the company as not only the photographer for every shoot, but as the Editor and Chief of the 'A-Brand' Magazine. I took care of the company's finances and kept track of all the company credit cards, company cars, company phones, the company's thousand employees, all of Alice's meetings and appointments and appearances, as well as her personal schedule. There had been times when I had to tell her to go home and spend time with Jasper because he was going to go insane if he didn't get laid.

So as you can see, my job was very important to not only the company, but Alice and Jasper as well. Together, the three of us kept the company afloat and Alice continued to take the fashion world by storm. However, lately, things had been becoming more hectic and hard for just me to take care of by myself. Alice finished putting out her largest collection yet last week and that meant that this year was Paris year. The pieces she designed over the course of the next eight months would be displayed on the runway this fall in the City of Lights. This meant Alice would need me more than ever for her support, ideas, suggestions, planning, and all the money that went into it all. This would be the busiest eight months of my entire life and I was not going to be able to do it alone. That's where Edward came in. If I could train him to do what I do, then I would have more time to take care of everything involving Paris and he would have a job. I suppose we could find out at lunch today what he and Alice thought of the idea.

* * *

I finished drying my hair and got dressed throwing on some of the more casual clothes Alice had designed herself, just for me. I always wore what she designed for me, so that way, I knew whatever I put on, would be Alice approved. With my dark washed jeans, a blue turtle neck sweater, and some comfy flats on, I grabbed my black wool coat and my purse and walked into the living room. Nessie was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She was dressed in a pair of the jeans I had gotten her and a purple sweater. That reminded me. I would have to talk to Alice and see if she could design Nessie her own little collection. She looked adorable, but her hair was going every which way.

"Good morning, Ness." I said as I set my stuff on the loveseat. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Momma. Yes I did." She said, standing up so she could give me a hug. I picked her up and hugged her back.

"Where is your daddy, and why did he not brush your hair?" I asked jokingly.

"He got up and got me dressed and told me to sit out here while he took a shower. He told me to ask you if you would do my hair for me."

"Of course I will. Let me put some waffles in the oven and Ill take care of it. I grabbed the eggo's from the freezer and put the on a baking sheet, popping them in the oven and setting the timer. I turned around and scooped Nessie up, carrying her to my bathroom and sitting her on the counter. "Okay Nessie, Turn around and face the mirror." She spun around and I grabbed a washcloth. I dunked it in some warm water and wrapped it around her hair, running it through her curls to dampen her locks. I then took a holding mousse and ran a comb through the product, before combing it through her curls. Then I took the curling iron (which wasn't on) and my hairdryer, sticking the iron up through her ringlets and blow drying her hair in order to hold pretty, soft curls. It took about ten minutes and then I sat her down and ran back to the kitchen to grab the waffles. I got to them just in time. They were nice and brown and ready to eat. I turned around with the pan right as a bedroom door shut. Edward walked down the hall, Nessie in tow, and smiled.

"Good Morning. Do you need any help with that?" he asked.

"Good morning to you too. I think I've got it. If you want to fix us something to drink though, that would be great." I said smiling back.

"Sure thing. What would you like? Nessie, do you want apple juice?"

"Yes Daddy." she answered.

"I'm going to have a cup of coffee. Would you like some?" I asked as I sat the plates and waffles on the table.

"Sure. I'll take it black." He answered as he got Nessie settled and poured some syrup over her food.

"We only have about fifteen minutes and we should give Nessie some more Motrin before we leave, just to be on the safe side. We are going to drive down to the mall and do a little shopping. We have a lot to talk about and I have no doubt in my mind that Alice doesn't already have a list of places to go so….you know. As a fair warning as is slightly crazy, in a good way of course, but don't be surprised that such a little person can be so overwhelming. Ok?" They nodded in agreement and we all went back to eating. When we were done, I gave Nessie a little bit of Motrin and some allergy medicine, while Edward did the dishes. I heard a knock on the door as I was putting Nessie back on the floor. I went into the living room to get the door, but it was unnecessary because in true Alice fashion, she just walked right in.

"Hey Ali." I said giving her a hug. She was dressed to the nines in skinny jeans going into some flat boots and her long red wool coat.

"Good morning Bells." She said hugging me back.

"Let me introduce you. Alice, this is Edward, and his daughter Nessie."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She said walking right up to Edward and giving him a hug. I laughed at the look on his face.

"It's nice to meet you to Alice." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to go grab our coats and put her shoes on and then we'll be ready to go. He scooped her up and walked towards the bedroom. Alice looked like she was about to bust so I grabbed her hand and ran to my bedroom.

"OMG! He's Finnnnneeee." She said.

"Ya, he is. He is so nice and Nessie's so sweet." I filled her in on what had happened the night before and she stared at me with her jaw on the floor. "Ya, so if you hear her call me momma, don't freak out. And by the way, while things are calm at work for the next two weeks, do you think you could spare some time and maybe design Nessie her own little line of clothes and shoes? I know she would love it. And we could try to get Edward fitted in some of your 'manly pieces' as you call it. What they're wearing is Wal-Mart brand and they'll never hold up."

"Of course I will. We can do some clothes shopping today as well."

"Okay. Let's go." I grabbed the cough drops and walked into the living room just as they were walking down the hall. I put the drops in my purse and grabbed my jacket. I opened the door and we filed out. We walked down the stairs and out into the parking lot where we stood by Alice's Amethyst colored Porsche Cayenne S while she fished for her keys. I sat in the front by her and we chatted with Edward about things he and Nessie like.

"Ya, her favorite color is definitely pink." He said as we talked about the colors she liked.

"What would you say to her having her own bedroom? I have that third bedroom that's not in use."

"I think she would like that." He said with a smile.

* * *

"Here we are!" Alice announced as we pulled up in front of the Rooms to Go.

"Alice? What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the mall." I asked.

"We are. But there's no furniture store in the mall, silly! We're going to go pick out Nessie's bedroom furniture!"

"Ohhh, I see. Edward what do you think about this?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

"I think I will be paying you back." He said looking all serious. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**I don't want to stop here, but I am. I know it's short, but I'll try to update more often. I can't guarantee anything anymore, but like I said, I'll try. Review, review, review! Make me want to update!**

**Greeneyedgirl813**


End file.
